spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ode to Everyone
Ode To Everyone is the fourth and final Basket Sponge short from Season 3. It was supposed to be written by Ghastly on Feb 9th but was postponed by a week and a half. Plot The cast and crew are brought into put their final thoughts of the series! Transcript Narrator: One month ago, Basket Sponge ended after a year of broadcasting, it featured 60 episodes in three seasons. The auidence reaction was lethal. But what about the people making it? What's the opinion of the stars and the crew onboard who made it shine on January 19th, 2016? Our first stop is our beloved coach who was the only person live action (except for the guest stars) in the series. We aren't joking either. LeBron: Heh heh. It's true. No-one in the cast was human, all of the characters were animated later. But all the stunts and the other stuff? I had to do them myself. It was so painful that during filming on that last series. We had to tone it down. Narrator: So, LeBron. How was it on that last episode? LeBron: God. It was both a relief and a loss. We had done recordings for 11 and I think 8. So, when they said this one was coming... It was going to be hard. Narrator: Were you ever told that you were leaving? LeBron: Yes, it was before production started... Adam, the showrunner had told me a plan for all the episodes in this season. Thank god it was only 13. The previous one killed all of us. But he told me (and only me.) that I was going to die in the last episode. It was a massive secret that we all had to keep. Narrator: Well, thanks for that. Now we go onto the script editor. Who for Season 3 was Dave_exe. So, Dave. How was it for editing the last ever episode? Dave: Really, really sad. Because this was going to be the last time I would do this, make it perfect for these characters. Narrator: How was the script readthrough for the episode? Dave: Painful to sit through. I was trying so hard to roll back the tears. Narrator: What about the director, Read Gamear? Read: This was a new experience for me. I directed a couple of episodes in this season. I had done 3, 4, 7, 12 and this one. 3 was the 50th episode, 4 was a recruitment episode, 7 was a Christmas extravaganza and 12 was the best episode that we could make. I had all the scripts for the season because I wanted to see which ones I could do (even though 12 came in last minute.). Narrator: Did you have any conversations with the other directors of the season? Read: I had met them. I met John (the director of 1, 2 and 6.), David (the director of 5.) and Bernard (the director of 8 to 11.). John I met during the filming of 1. David, I met when I was doing pick up shots for 4 and Bernard, I knew already. Narrator: Was there a directing block schedule? Read: Yes. I have the paper with me at the moment. He shows us the block filming schedule. *Block 1 - Episode 1 and 3. *Block 2 - Episode 2 and 4. *Block 3 - Episode 5. *Block 4 - Episode 6, 7 and 9. *Block 5 - Episode 10, 11, 12 and 8. *Block 6 - Episode 13. Narrator: So, the last person we are going to talk to is Ghastlyop or now The Imperial Ghost. How was it writing the last ever episode? Ghastly: Hell, the whole series was late because of it. I couldn't think of an ending, and the ending was rewritten three times. I hated the original one. Narrator: Do you hate the series altogether? Ghastly: Yes, because it was cut. Narrator: Can you explain this? Ghastly: The network that was supporting the show directly for that season cut the budget for 15 regular episodes. I decided to put the budget for 14 onto 12 and 15 for 13. Narrator: But have you loved it? Ghastly: Oh yes, I loved every moment. Narrator: Is there any hope for a sequel series or a spin-off? Ghastly: Unfortunately, no. I would love to do both of those but it would be disrespectful. Narrator: So, that is an end of an era. Thanks for everything, Ghastly! THE END. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Episodes